This invention relates to a toilet paper case, more particularly to a toilet paper case including a cover plate rotatable to open the case so that a roll of toilet paper can be wound on a reel.
A commonly used toilet paper case includes a housing mounted on a wall carrying a toilet paper reel, and a hinged cover having a serrated edge to cut the toilet paper. Such a toilet paper case suffers from the following disadvantages: (1) when one desires to take a piece of paper from the paper reel, he or she must use one hand to depress the cover plate and the other hand to cut the paper; (2) in many cases, the paper cannot be cut off properly since the paper cannot be prevented from unreeling; and (3) sometimes, the cover plate with the serrated edge, when lifted for the replacement of a paper reel, may turn down and hurt the hand of the user.